You Don't Know Me
by SuperNatural'Glee Fan 14
Summary: When Bella finds the love of her life and her best friend in a compromising position She calls her past to come and help with the pain. But what if that help is standing right beside her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

** Most know me as Isabella Swan, the sweet, blushing, shy, cheifs daughter and girlfriend of Edward Cullen. And others know me as Izzy Winchester, tough, sarcastic, and twin to Sam Winchester and younger sister of Dean Winchester. And most of all a Hunter. Not that kind of Hunter, I mean a Hunter of the supernatural. Like ghosts, ghouls, demons, witches you name it, I've hunted and killed it.**

** My dad wanted revenge for the thing that killed my mom when me and Sam were six months old. They haven't found it yet. And I say "they" because I left when I was sixteen. I hated that life and was down right tired of it. So I went to live with Renee, my dads sister, to got to school and have a somewhat normal life. I cut all the supernatural out of my life. Even my Dad and brothers.**

** Then I moved to Forks, Washington, to live with Renees ex-husband. People were under the impression that I was his Daughter. So I had to do the whole shy, blushing act. Not fun.**

** Then I met the Cullens. I fell in love with Edward Cullen, figured out he was a vampire but not the kind I kill. A different breed but dead man's blood could still hurt them. Trust me I know. So we were in love, then my 18th birthday happened. Jasper tried to take a snap at me but Edward pushed me into a glass table which made it worse for Jasper. Then Edward left and it hurt beyond belief. And I was a shell of my self.**

** Then I started to hang out with Jacob Black, Charlie's friend Billy Black's son, and started to live again. Then the Cullens came back. And I took Edward back. And they still don't know about my past and I'm not who I say I am. This is were my story starts.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm changing the Supernatural story line a bit, its in the middle of season 1 but Sam is 20 and Dean is 24. So Bella really turned 19 on her birthday, but she lies about it. This also happen a year after Eclipse. So Bella is now 20, like Sammy. :]

Diclamier: I don't own anything but I wish I did own Dean. *dreamy sigh*

Chapter 1 : Caught in the act

**Since Edward was out hunting with the family I had nothing to do. So I decided to go over to the Cullen house since Esme said I was welcome to come over any time I wished. And now I wished, so I put on my favorite pair of shorts, since it was hot today, with a Paramore shirt and my black converse. I grabbed my knife coated in Dead man's blood and shoved it in my shoe. You can never be to careful. **

** I jogged down the stairs, careful not to trip. Once I made it down, I walked into the kitchen and left a note to Charlie saying I was going to the Cullens. **

** Walking out to my car, I had a feeling something wasn't right but I ignored it. On the way there, I turned the radio on all the way up. The song that was playing was 21 guns by Green Day. Its a damn good song and one of my favorites.**

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

** By the end of the song, I had made it to the Cullen house and was singing along. Then I was hit with the feeling that made me want to turn and run. But my hunter instincts kicked in and I wasn't running. **

** Very queitly I walked to the front door, opened and closed it. As I walked in, I heard very loud music coming from upstairs. I used my ninja skills to miss all the creaky steps. I noticed the music was coming from Edwards room, but it wasn't the kind he listens too. Its what Alice does.**

** I reached the the door and opened it slowly with a shakey hand. As the door swang open, everything came crashing down.**

** Edward in bed with Alice on top of him. My love and my best friend screwing. **

** "I should have known" I said as both their heads ame up with a gasp.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diclamier: I don't own anything but I wish I did own Dean and Jasper. *dreamy sigh* ;)

Chapter 2 : The truth.

Jasper P.O.V.

** You know how you get feeling like something bad it going to happen and you can't stop it? Well thats what i'm feeling. **

** The family, minus Edward and Alice was almost done hunting so I was getting ready to leave, quickly buring my kill and then took off running.**

** We were about a mile from the house when I was hit with a huge amount of rage that brought me to my knee and I know only one person who can feel that strong.**

** I jumped up and whispered one word.**

** "Bella" And took off running. I could hear the family following me but I barely noticed it.**

** When I got to the house, I noticed Bella's scent was heading up to Edwards bedroom.**

** I got to the stairs and to say I was a little shocked and pissed was an undersatement when I saw Bella sitting on her knees and Alice and Edward in nothing but sheets on the bed. I heard the family's shocked gasps and growls but I was too busy stareing at the cheaters. **

** "How long?" I asked.**

** "Since Volterra." Alice whispered as Bella choked on a sob.**

** "So I went and saved your ass and this is how you repay me." Bella paused. "Well karma is a bitch" She laughed without humor**

** Most of the family was shocked that Bella swore, I to pissed to care.**

** "Love, I'm sor-" Edward began but was cut off by Bella.**

** "Don't you dare call me that. You lost that right when you screwed your little whore. And don't you dare say your sorry because I know you're not. You're just sorry you got caught." She all but yelled.**

** I didn't realize I was growling until Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "We all need to calm down. Edward, Alice get dressed. We need to have a family meeting."**

** "Carlisle, I need to tell everyone something about my past." Bella said quietly.**

** Once we all made it to the down to the dining room, everyone was glaring at Edward and Alice. Even Esme and that shocked me, usually she was caring and sweet but I guess since her children got hurt she was pissed.**

** "Alright Carlisle, can I start first?" Bella spoke up.**

** "Of course, go head" He said confused. Hell we all were. What could Bella say to tell us that we don't already know?**

** "Well as you al-ahhhhh" She sreamed as she cluched her head in pain. We all stared wide eyed as se stopped screaming but was staring blankly at the wall. Then she snapped out of it.**

** "Holy Shit" She whispered staring at all of us.**

BPOV

I just had a vison.

Reveiw please!


	4. Chapter 4

In my story the episode "Wishful Thinking" is going to be in Season one. And Thank you for all the reviews. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

B P.O.V

_*****__**Vision***_

_**Dean was in a room, their were two other people in there with him. One was a blonde female looked about 30, the other was about 20 and was a male. And he was pulling out a gun.**_

_**"Max?" The woman said.**_

_**Dean started walking towards him but he was thrown back into the wall, by himself.**_

_**Max let go of the gun but it didn't drop, it just floated toward the woman but Dean got in the way.**_

_**"Stay back, this isn't about you." Max said.**_

_**"Yeah well, if you're about to shoot someone, then you're going to have to go though me." Said Dean.**_

_**"Okay" With that Max pulled to trigger.**_

_***Vision***_

**I was pulled out of the ****vision panting and all the Cullens staring at me. **

**"I have got to make a call but I'm going to need a computer." I said in between breaths. In a flash, Jasper was handing me his Laptop and phone. I smiled my thanks. **

**I called the phone company I knew Dean had a phone with.**

**"Hello, I have a phone with this company and I lost it, could you turn on the GPS please?" I asked.**

**"Sure, your name please?" All the Cullen were stareing at me in confusion. It was kind of funny, clueless vampires.**

**"Yeah, John Bonham." Trust Dean to use that name.**

**"Ok this is your password ******" The lady said.**

**"Thank You." I hung up. And pulled up the phone company's website, then typed in the password.**

**"Bella, What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked me.**

"**What I'm doing is none of your business, but I know you all are wondering, I'm trying to find someone." I replied, never removing my eyes away from the screen.**

"**Why do you need to find them?" Jasper asked politely.**

"**It will all be revealed soon. I'll tell you everything, I promise." I glanced up briefly to lock eyes with all of them, to show them I was sincere. **

"**Bingo." I said. "He's in Concrete, Washington." I logged off the computer and turned to give it to Jasper but he was already in front of me. "Thanks, Jasper." I said smiling. **

"**Your welcome, Bella." He replied, also smiling. It was a nice smile but I could see the pain behind it. I bet mine looked the same. "Now could you please explain to us what you were doing and why you did it?"**

"**Well since you asked so nicely, I think I could." I smirked. My smartass side coming out.**

"**Alright story time!" Yelled Emmett. We all laughed, except Edward and Alice, who were too busy sucking face to care. **

"**Damn it, you assholes. I've had enough of it. Either sit down and listen to Bella or leave." Rosalie growled. They both looked away sheepishly. We all looked at her in shock. "What? I don't hate or dislike Bella, I just envied her. . .until now that is."**

"**Well, I don't hate you either. How about we start over?" I asked her.**

"**Okay." She smiled.**

"**All right. . .On with my story. . . . . ." **

**Review Please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know all of you are confused on why I put "Wishful Thinking" in season one. I put it in there because I need the location and I like that episode. And her vision is Sam and Dean's next hunt. **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Supernatural nor The Twilight Saga.. . .Sad Day. . .****L**

**Now on with the Show. . .or story. . . .whatever floats your boat. . . **

**-D-E-A-N- - -W-I-N-C-H-E-S-T-E-R- - - - - - - - - - **

**B.P.O.V**

**I took a deep breath and started my story. "Charlie is not my father nor is Renee my mother." I paused for a moment to let that sink in. I heard shocked gasps all around the around the table. **

"**My father's name is John Winchester. My mother's name was Mary Winchester. When I was 6 months old, there was a fire in my nursery, I made it out alive, along with my twin brother, Sam. My dad and my older brother Dean, also made it. My mother didn't make it. Dean was four at the time and he had helped carry us out." I said, trying to hold back the tears.**

"**Why did you lie about who you are?" Jasper asked kindly. I debated on not telling them about the hunter part, but then I knew that they would find out sooner or later. **

"**Because that isn't the full story. My mom didn't really die in the fire, she was killed by something before it." I answered.**

"**Don't you mean by someone?" Esme asked confused. **

"**No, I meant what I said." I paused thinking of how I should continue. "There are other things out there other then just shapesifters and vampires. All the legends you hear about monsters and demons, there real. Ghosts, ghouls, witches."**

"**How do you know this?" Carlisle asked. Well I guess they knew about that stuff.**

"**My dad is a hunter." I answered, looking up.**

**Carlisle face was in shock, guess he knew what a hunter was. "Are you one?"**

"**I was. But I left because I didn't want that life style. So I packed up one night, left a note saying 'I couldn't do it anymore' and left. Haven't seen them since." I said, choking on tears. **

"**Why did you decide to tell us now?" Rosalie asked. Shocker, I figured she would be pissed. **

"**Because I tired to call my dad the other day and got voicemail. He never turns his phone off." **

"**Who were you trying to find?" Emmett asked.**

"**My brother, Dean. I think he's in trouble." I answered. I know that Dean was in trouble because of that damn vision, I think that's what it was, but no way in hell was I going to tell the Cullens that.**

"**And I need to get to this location as soon as possible. I'm hoping one of you will drive, well not Alice or Edward." I said, smirking at the last part.**

"**I'll take you." Jasper said, standing, and holding out his hand. **


End file.
